Brendan Palmer
|ethnicity= Caucasian |class= ??? |weapon= |element= None |vulnerable= |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Pérez's Story |status= Alive |abilities= High IQ, music skills |affiliation= |aliases= |relations= Laura Palmer (adoptive sister), Jess Pierce (friend) |height= 5'10" |voice= }} Brendan is a human from Earth. He has got renowned music skills and has quite a bit of skill. He is working toward getting a PhD in Health Studies. Appearance Brendan's appearance is not generally what you would think for a PhD holder. has a green Liberty Spikes Mohawk, a red hoodie, blue jeans and purple sneakers. He has a tattoo on his neck in the shape of the logo for punk band Zebrahead. He also has a guitar case on his back at times. His guitar is a lefty Les Paul with a black and purple design. Backstory Brendan has had a somewhat decent life. He was born in California to a successful musician and a former professional athlete. He has spent most of his life in Anaheim, where he learned to play guitar, and decided to study medical procedures at age 8. By the time Brendan was 13, he had mastered the guitar, but was still working towards his medical skills. When Brendan was 17, he met Laura Martin, a young woman who had just lost her parents in a fire. Feeling sympathetic for Laura, Brendan asked his parents if they could take her in. Both of Brendan's parents said yes, and Laura has lived with them since. When Brendan was 18, Laura was severely injured in an accident, and was sent into a coma for a couple of days. Worried Laura wouldn't make it, Brendan used what he had been learning for the past 10 years to try and save Laura. Fortunately, Brendan managed to save Laura and Laura has been highly grateful since. Brendan started college not long after saving Laura, and met Leah Auvic, who has been Brendan's partner in work since they met. The two went through college and came out with degrees in Health Studies, and went to work in a hospital together. After the portal to the Fantendoverse opened, Brendan tried to protect Laura more than he did before, and has continued working in the hospital. Personality Brendan has a mature nature around him. He can be snide or cocky, but more often than not he keeps focused and cracks a few jokes. Even with the negative life he's lead, Brendan is cheery and fun-loving. Relations Jess Pierce Jess and Brendan are good friends and relatively close, but are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Brendan was originally one of the main reasons Jess managed to stay calm. Laura Palmer Laura is Brendan's adopted sister. Brendan usually looks after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Brendan met Laura not too long after her parents had died in a fire. Amy Jackson Brendan is somewhat interested in Amy, seeing her as somewhat "unique" in the way that she is a cyborg with a unique robot body part. Krystal Pérez Brendan's relationship with Krystal is okay, but iffy in some places. He thinks that Krystal can be a bit controlling at times, such as when she takes over from Amy in Amy vs The Future while Amy is passed out. Appearences in games *Amy vs The Future - Brendan is playable in Amy vs the Future, although he is clueless about what is going on. *Pérez's Story - Brendan appears in Pérez's Story. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord - Brendan is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. Gallery Brendan Palmer.png|Brendan, as drawn by Brendan on paper.jpg|Brendan hand drawn by RTA BrendanPalmerSmorgasbord.png|Brendan as he appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. Drawn by Trivia *Brendan was originally based off the character from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire with the same name, but then he broke off into his own character. *Brendan's middle and surname is a tribute to the late golfer Arnold Palmer. Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:Alive Category:Scientists Category:RTA Games Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Main Characters Category:RTA's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Doctors